


A Knight In Shining Armor (Or Rather, A Copper With An Umbrella And Spare Hands)

by afteriwake



Series: Like A Good Neighbour... [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken Umbrellas, Donna Noble Loves Greg Lestrade, Donna is Donna, Established Greg Lestrade/Donna Noble, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirty Donna Noble, Flirty Greg Lestrade, French Kissing, POV Donna, POV Donna Noble, Rain, Shared Umbrellas, Surprise Kissing, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Donna realizes she's in love with Greg on a rainy, windy day.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Donna Noble
Series: Like A Good Neighbour... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/844206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Knight In Shining Armor (Or Rather, A Copper With An Umbrella And Spare Hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Answering a prompt from **Dreamin** (" _25\. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain. -- Greg/Donna_ ") to help her feel better today.

The rain normally wouldn’t be so bad, even if it was heavy rain, but the wind was what made it so horrible to be in. And she had sacks of groceries, too, and was going to have to make a mad dash to the door of her flat. She nibbled on her lower lip, staring at the sacks and wondering just how many trips it would take when there was a knock on her car window.

“Need a hand?” Greg asked. She felt her mood lift even with the abominable weather.

“Oh, absolutely,” Donna said. “I have the ingredients for dinner tonight and a few other things but they’re in paper sacks and I’ll have to make more than one trip. If you can take some of the stuff in the boot, we can make a mad dash to the door and both stay relatively dry.”

“My pleasure,” Greg said, giving her that knickers-wettening smile of his she was growing to love. Love. Not a word she’d have considered using with him but her own knight in shining armor? Alright, really he was a copper with an umbrella and spare hands, but it was the same thing, and he was offering, and…

She kicked herself out of those thoughts and pulled the lever for the boot, and then grabbed her umbrella from the passenger seat and braced herself for wetness. The umbrella barely lasted the two minutes it took to get back to the boot before it buckled under the wind’s gusts. Greg had two of the sacks and she grabbed the third, and she manhandled the umbrella from him and held it over both of them as she closed the boot and set the alarm. They ran almost in sync to the door, and once they were under the slight awning he took the umbrella again while she let them in.

Once they piled into her flat he set his sacks on her kitchen counter, took hers, and then took her in his arms and kissed her. That kiss warmed her up even more than a hot toddy would, sending her toes curling as she kissed him back with a building passion. When they pulled apart, she looked at him. “What was that for, mister?” she asked warmly, playing with the lapels of his wet coat.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” he said with that grin of his.

“Well, if you can wait on supper, there are some things I’ve wanted to do all day, too,” she said.

“Clothing optional?”

“God yes. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

He chuckled and kissed her again as she worked his coat off, and soon there was a trail of sopping wet clothing on the way to her bedroom. Dinner was a few hours late, but as her temperature warmed up slowly, sensuously, and luxuriously, she had no regrets.


End file.
